A Petrelli in the Multi-verse
by Gummy bears 5
Summary: Peter accidentally picks up a new ability while walking in NYC. It takes him to Central City!
1. Chapter 1

Quick note: This story takes place sometime early in season 3 for The Flash and sometime in Heroes when Peter still had all his abilities.

Peter walks through a crowded New York City. Darting between all the people. Not paying much attention to anything. Someone rather roughly bumps into his shoulder; it jostles him out of his stupor. Peter looks up, alarmed. He glances down at his hands and can see bright blue mist beginning to form around his palms. He must have touched someone with an ability as he was walking. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walks quicker, until he finds an abandoned alley. After a fervent glance over his shoulder he continues to inspect his hands. The bright blue mist begins to form an ever growing whirlpool right in front of Peter. He stares at it, his mouth slightly open.

Meanwhile, at Star Labs, H.G. walks in with his drum sticks tapping and his triple espresso sloshing.

"So, gang," he greets Wally, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlyn joyfully, "Seeing as we have nothing planned for today, how about I make you all some coffee!"

Before anyone can roll their eyes at him a multi-verse portal appears and through it a dark haired man falls through - literally crashes face first onto the floor and promptly loses consciousness.

"Well, that was rather unusual," Caitlyn notes in a slightly amused tone as she tilts her head slightly to inspect him further.

Peter wakes up in a cot, remembering the floor rushing up to meet his head before it all went black. He slowly sits up, having healed after only a minute. It makes him think of Claire, and a shy smile twitches across his face. He looks up and sees a few people looking at him. A woman who seems nice, a guy that looks worried, and another guy with an easygoing smile. The nice woman introduces herself and the others.

"My name is Doctor Caitlyn snow, these are my associates, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramone. Welcome to Star Labs!"

"I'm Peter Petrelli," Peter says, rather numbly.

Barry, wary as usual, is not as welcoming as Caitlyn.

"How did you get here?" He asks, genuinely curious but at the same time not leaving any room for debate.

Peter clears his throat and licks his lips, "I think I may have teleported going through that portal I'm guessing you saw but, uh, where is here?" He glances around the room again

Cisco chimes in "Dude, you might have teleported here from another earth! You ever heard of Central City before? Or of The Flash or Green Arrow? Does the name Big Belly Burger ring any bells to you?"

Peter confusedly shakes his head. Just then Wally runs in, lightning flashing, but upon seeing that their guest is awake looks back toward where he came from, as if considering running back there. They all turn to look at Peter to see his reaction.

"Well, it's good to see that no matter where you go some things never change," Peter sighs wearily.

"That's all great and you can fill me in later," Wally says, a little out of breath, "but we have a problem. A pretty big one."

The whole room holds its breath as Wally collects his thoughts.

He continues, "There's a meta downtown that can mimic anything he sees," this next part comes out all in a rush, "and I may have just tried to fight him on my own with H.G. but failed,"

"So?" Barry asks, unfazed.

Realization dawns on Cisco's face. "So? So that means now he's just as fast as Wally, which means he's faster than you, Barry,"

"Oh," Barry says, running his hands through his hair, "that's great, just great,"

Peter, forgotten until now, speaks up. "Maybe I could help you guys?"

He holds up a hand with electricity sparking in it.

"No offense, but how is that gonna help us? As soon as he sees that he'll be able to do it too," Caitlyn says disappointedly.

Peter smirks and holds up his other hand with a flame dancing in it. "There's plenty more where that came from,"

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

What does one do when waiting for the algorithm Cisco came up with to locate a meta with amazing mimicking abilities? Go out for drinks, naturally.

A slightly drunk Julian and Caitlyn are having a night out. Julian is going through his phone after a rather off key karaoke session with Caitlyn. Caitlyn notices that Julian is no longer smiling. In fact, he looks sad.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asks, concern twisting her face.

Julian looks up, "Oh, nothing. This and that, the usual stuff," His gaze seems to be at some point far off into the distance.

Caitlyn raises her eyebrows, "Julian, you know you can tell me anything. It doesn't have to be right now, but just know that I'm here for you."

Julian chuckles. "It's not that, it's just… if I tell you what I'm thinking, it's going to bring up some painful memories for me."

He looks down at his phone again.

"I had a lover once," he starts, much to Caitlyn's surprise. "But it ended badly, and that was all my fault. You know how I didn't used to like meta's, and you could say my love was a meta human of sorts. But when I found out, the lies, the power, I freaked. Said some things I shouldn't have, never apologized for them. After I ruined our relationship I threw myself into my work, trying to find the Philosopher's Stone. You know the rest." Julian took a long sip of alcohol.

"Wow," Caitlyn takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "It's not too late, you could still fix things," she smiles, "Call. Right now!"

"Right now?" Julian repeats.

"Yes, right now!" Caitlyn answers.

"Are you sure?" Julian asks anxiously.

Caitlyn nods.

Julian sighs and starts tapping his phone, then puts it up to his ear.

He begins shyly, but the more he talks the more confident his words become.

"It's me. I'm sorry. The things I said were bloody awful… I may be a little drunk… No this isn't a prank… " He hangs up.

"So? What happened?" Caitlyn leans forward, curious.

Julian only smiles before a tall man with dark brown hair wearing a bow tie (think Matt Smith, the 12th doctor but not the doctor in this) appears, wraps his arms around Julian and they both disappear. Only a couple of $20 bills remain. Caitlyn goes home, thinking she was just drunk and there was nothing more to it.

The next day a hungover Caitlyn stumbles into Star Labs, to find none other than Peter Petrelli reading as much as he can about the earth that he's on. After Peter notices her dark sunglasses and constant wincing, he chuckles.

"Rough night?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungover," Caitlyn replies, rubbing her forehead.

"Give me your hand," Peter offers while standing up from the computer.

Caitlyn, while confused, does as instructed. As soon as their hands make contact she immediately begins to feel better. She looks up, into his soft brown eyes, a question forming on her lips.

"I can heal people," Peter shrugs, "It's just something that I've picked up."

"You know what would make my day more than you curing my hangover?" Caitlyn smiles.

"What would that be?" Peter asks, worried about the look on Caitlyn's face.

"Just let me run a few tests on you. I promise it won't hurt."

With not much else to do, Peter says sure.


End file.
